Semiconductor junctions can be influenced by temperature, and electrical measurements of semiconductor devices can be used for temperature sensing. An electrical signal from a semiconductor device, such as from a diode or a transistor, can be used to provide information about the device's junction temperature. Electrical signals that include temperature information can include, among others, a diode forward voltage, a transistor saturation voltage, or a transistor gate turn-on voltage.
In some examples, a temperature change can be indicated by identifying differences between two or more electrical signals (e.g., between two diode forward voltages) received or measured from semiconductor devices. In some examples, temperature information can be received in response to multiple different stimulation signals that are applied to the same semiconductor junction. In some examples, similar stimulation signals can be applied to multiple devices, such as devices having different semiconductor junction areas.
An analog electrical signal that includes information about a junction temperature can be encoded or digitized, such as using a sigma-delta analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit. An ADC circuit can convert an analog input signal, such as received from a semiconductor device, and convert it into a digital signal, such as a signal that includes information about a semiconductor junction temperature. The digital signal can then be made available to downstream devices and processes. For example, a feedback loop for a device temperature control system can use the digital signal to initiate or adjust a heating or cooling process.